Captive
by KlainersandBlainers
Summary: "Why the best way through the great Derek is through…" Zayce stepped away from Stiles and kneeled in front of Derek and covered his mouth with tuck tape also. Derek stared the man down as he got back to his feet and stood once again back in the center of the room. "Is to hurt his little human." M just to be safe. Warnings inside story.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: VIOLENCE, TORTURE AND SLASH.

Chapter One

When Derek woke up next, one of the first things he felt was a thudding pain behind his eyes, so he couldn't hide the wince of pain when he opened them. His vision was blurred, so it took him a little time to get his bearing and for his eyes to clear up. He blinked them a few times and waited until the fuzziness disappeared, and when it did he realised why his head hurt so much, he had just woken up it a basement, or something close to that. And of course he would be tied up too, but that didn't stop him from seeing if he could break through the metal cuffs binding his arms to the chair he was currently sitting on. He lowered his head and saw that his legs were also bound to the chair, leaving him defenceless, he growled under his breath.

His ears twitched at the sound of someone groaning, and he slightly wondered why he didn't realise there was another heartbeat in the room with him. He figured it was just the last thing on his mind next to wondering where the hell he was. Derek knew whose scent filled his nose, and he tried once more to break the metal, but it seemed as though it was pointless. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a strangled sound came out due to the little use, so Derek cleared his throat and tried again. "Stiles?" He said, only saying the boy's name instead of anything else at the moment.

The said teen looked up to find Derek sitting across from him, looking at him with something akin to concern in his eyes. "Ello, Mr Wolf." Stiles said, a smile playing on his lips ignoring the dire situation he had now been placed in. "How're you feeling?" The hybrid questioned, and Stiles shrugged his shoulder before replying to Derek's question. "Killer headache, m' eyes hurt." He said a small whimper in his words and Derek nodded his head, willing his wolf side to remain calm until he could figure out just what the hell was going on. "Are you okay? You have blood all over your shirt." Stile's panicked voice entered the wolf's mind, and the said man looked down to see his mid-section covered in blood.

"Yeah, must have been how they captured me." He said, trying to remember how he had been taken in the first place.

**_Derek was walking, making his way back to him home, when he picked up an unfamiliar sent, and of course wondered who it belonged to and why it was so close to him. He turned around, and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when a young man, around his thirties stood in front of him, a calm look on his face. It was the man who belonged to the sent. "Hello, Mr Hale." The men said, and before Derek could even get out a single word he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and looked down to see what happened to him. A knife was producing form his stomach, and before he could lift his head, something connected with the back of it. _**

**_That had knocked him down, but not out: no he was stronger than that. It was the foot coming down on his face that threw him into complete darkness._**

"I was attacked in the woods." Derek spoke, and looked to see Stiles nodding his head before looking around as if he could easily stop a way out of this medium sized room. "What happened to you?" Stiles frowned for a minute while he thought about what had caused him to be kidnapped just like Derek had been, and then it came back to him.

**_"_****_I'll be back later, when you've calmed down!" Stiles half yelled as he walked out of the house, nothing but his jacket over his tee to keep him warm on his cold night. "I can't believe him…" He sighed and he ran a hand through his hair, and watched as his breath turned into fog due to the freezing weather he had thrown himself into. He supposed he would rather face this horrid weather than deal with his drunken father, who had been yelling at him a minute ago. "Hello, Mr Stilinski." Stiles turned around and saw a man standing behind him, a tiny smirk on his face, and the teen raised an eyebrow in response. "Who the heck are you?" He said, but the man didn't reply._**

**_With the smirk still on his face, the man pulled back his fist the proceeded to punched Stiles on the side of the head, causing him to fall and whack his head on the cement under him. That knocked the teenager out cold._**

"I was out for a walk." He said, and Derek knew from that, that something had happened between the boy and his father. "When some weirdo knocked me out with one punch." Stiles said, and Derek growled, who the hell would dare hurt his mate? When he got his hands on the person who dared lay a finger of his Stiles…

"The two lovers finally awaken." A male voice said, and both boys looked at the door which the figured had been locked. Now a man, the one that knocked out Stiles and Derek, stood there, hands behind his back as he moved into the centre of the room after flicking on the light. The sudden light caused Stiles to wince and squeeze his eyes shut and duck his head. "Ouch…" He whispered and tried to get adjusted to the brightness now in the room with the three men. "Allow me to introduce myself." The man said, putting on a faux gentlemen manner that both men knew he really didn't have. "Oh please, go right ahead." Stiles snapped annoyance and anger clear in his voice, one that man Derek's lips twitch up at his mate's humour.

The man scowled Stiles and moved forward a little, slapping the teen across the face with his backhand, a slap that caused Derek to bark a curse and growl. "Quiet boy!" The man said his anger showing before he calmed down and moved away from the two captives and stood in the centre of the room once again. Stiles ran a tongue over his new split lip and spat out some copper tasting blood form his mouth, and then returned to glare at the man in the middle of the room.

"My name is Zayce Smith." Derek's eyes widened a little, and as did Stile's only he was less quiet about it. "You're freaking kidding me!" He muttered, and the man who named himself as Zayce turned to look at Stiles with a smirk on his face. "Name rings a bell, kid?" He questioned, and Stiles looked at him but decided that he wouldn't answer the questioned. "It does for me." Derek said, getting the attention of Zayce from Stiles to himself, and felt better that way. "I know you do, Mr Hale." Zayce said clearly, and Derek once again growled. That seemed to be his favourite noise to make in times like these.

"What do you want?"

The man clapped his hands together. "Ah yes." He said, and Stiles rolled his eyes and bit back some sarcastic comment that popped into his head at that moment. "Mr Hale, you are a very wanted man." Zayce began and Derek just stared the man in the eyes, the normal hard look on his face as he listened to the man in front of him talk. "But seems I have the luck of getting to you." Derek frowned. "Then why not just kill me?" He asked, and the man smirked. "Yes, but where is the fun in that?" He retorted with another question to Derek's question, and that was when his attention was back on Stiles.

"I will kill you." Zayce spoke with a tone in his voice that gave even Derek the chills. "But I wanna **_hurt _**you before I do that." Stiles shivered and watched as the man pulled out some duct tape. "You're fucking kidding me." He whispered when the man tore off a strip with his mouth and covered Stile's talkative mouth with it. "And the best way to hurt Derek Hale?" He trailed off, his tone a toying manner, once that just seemed to anger the other male more and more. And what he was planning to do would lead to his own death, Derek would make sure of that. "Why the best way through the great Derek is through…" Zayce stepped away from Stiles and kneeled in front of Derek and covered his mouth with tuck tape also. Derek stared the man down as he got back to his feet and stood once again back in the centre of the room.

"Is to hurt his little human."

AN/ so this is the beginning, please tell me if I should keep going and what mistakes I have made.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea what happened in this chapter, my fingers just controlled the keyboard. Hehe, sorry if this is a weird bit, **

Zayce had left the room over an hour ago, and Derek wasn't sure what it was the man was doing, honestly he didn't want to know. Derek focused on Stiles, who was trying to breathe behind the tape covering his mouth, and it looked as though he was on the verge of a panic attack, somehow managing to keep himself calm. **_'_****_The best way to hurt the great Derek Hale? Is to hurt his little human.' _**The male couldn't keep the man's words out of his head, anything that Stiles would be forced to go through would be his own fault. Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek already looking at him, but they just looked at each other.

Stiles face looked calm, but Derek could hear the fast beat of his heart, how afraid he truly was. He could smell fear and panic, and honestly the teenager did a damn good job of hiding how he was really feeling. Stiles sighed and lowered his eyes, as if something on the ground had caught his attention; but there wasn't a single thing on the cold cement that could be interesting.

Derek smelt tears, and he knew that Stiles was trying to keep his emotions in check, but he was honestly frightened at what was to come. The teen took a breath through his nose, which was slightly blocked from the tap hanging at the bottom of his nose. All the fear that Derek could smell caused him once again to try and break his bonds, but it seemed that nothing would word.

**_'_****_The best way to hurt the great Derek Hale? Is to hurt his little human.'_**

Derek shook his head, it seemed that though the sentence was imprinted into his memory forever, and there was nothing he could do to rid his mind of it. He felt weak, and that was the one thing he loathed, feeling as though there is not a single thing on earth he could do to help the one person he loves. He hated it.

Zayce finally made his appearance a little time later, a smirk on his face and a syringe in his left hand. He saw the look on panic is the human's eyes as he neared the said boy, Derek yelling through the tape as loud as he could. "What is your worst fear, young boy?" The man said, and Stiles frowned in confusion at the question, what was this weirdo on about? Zayce smiled as he tipped Stiles' head to the side and plunged the needle into the flesh, causing Stiles to whimper in pain as the stinging sensation he suddenly felt.

Suddenly his eyes grew heavy, and he found himself wanting to sleep, but he tried to keep his eyes open. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Derek out of his chains, his eyes red and a feral look on his face as he neared his mate. He whimpered and hated the fact that he couldn't move. Derek, his mate, looked at him as though he were simply a meal and nothing more. He looked to see Zayce laughing at him as he moved away, Derek now only inches away from him. He shook his head as Derek raised his arm and slashed his sharp nails across Stiles' stomach. He younger male cried out in agony behind the tape, his tears falling down his face; unable to stop now.

Why was Derek doing this to him? This couldn't be happening to him, there was no way this was real? But it had to be, he was in agony and no one can ever feel pain in their dreams, right?

Derek watched as Stiles whimpered, his eyes shut tight, and his body shaking as tears fell down his face. He watched with wide eyes as Stiles screamed out, a sound close to the sound of complete and utter agony. He glared at Zayce, who was now looking at him with a smile on his face. "It's his nightmares, just worse." He summed up, but saw the look of confusion and anger in the wolf's eyes as he glared the man. Zayce knew that if looks could kill, he would have already been killed four times by now. "He feels agony at every injury he gets." Derek made a vowel that he could kill this man if it killed him. Stiles ducked his head in his sleep, panting for breath, and Derek watched with wide eyes.

Zayce kneeled in front of Stiles and put both his hands on either side of the boy's head, he closed his eyes for a short moment. "He's dreaming of you, Derek." Zayce said, his voice taunting. "He's dreaming that you're killing him." Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Ripping him to shreds." Is that what Stiles' nightmare was? That Derek would actually kill him? There was no chance in hell that he would ever harm Stiles, never in a million years. "He's dreaming something else now." Zayce said. "He's alone, curled in on himself. And the room is shrinking and shrinking."

Derek knew this nightmare, Stile shad told him about it when he first go together, the first night that he woke up screaming in Derek's arms. But that wasn't one of the worst nightmares the boy has ever had, but he hated it the most. Stiles, in his dream, would watch as the walls closed in around him, until they became nothing but a small cube.

"He's at school now, his friends pushing him as they move past him." Derek felt as though he were intruding on personal matters as the man spoke with a calm and even voice. "Now he's standing on top of some large building." Derek suck in a breath, Zayce laughed at something in the dream. "He fell."

Stiles began to open his eyes as Zayce walked away from him, watching while his eyes fluttered.

Zayce tore the tape from Stiles' mouth, finding it boring at hearing nothing from the boy he was tormenting. Stiles gasped and his head shot up, looking around the room until his eyes fell on Derek. He stared for a moment before looking down at his own body, and he found himself alive and in one piece. "What…?" He sighed, finally able to talk, he turned his head to look up at Zayce, who just looked at him. "Have sweet dreams?" The man asked, and Stiles finally understood what had happened to him.

"You… You utter." Stiles didn't know what to say for once, at a loss for words, every insult from his mind gone. "Your biggest fear is Derek killing you." Zayce voice ran throughout the room, and Stiles refused to look him in the eyes. "He will one say. He's a monster."

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"The only monster I see at the moment is you." He panted, trying to get his breathing under control as he thought about what had just happened to him. Zayce remained quiet for a short moment and then moved forward to backhand Stiles' across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek, Stiles didn't take back his words, if fact he would stand by them for this whole situation. "You better watch your mouth, boy." Stiles laughed. "Or what? Everything that can happen to me you already plan to do." He replied, not sure why he was even pushing his luck for. The man was evil, and Stiles just kept pushing and pushing his luck.

Zayce laughed.

"Consider your father dead, kid."

AN/ I;m not sure what I am going to do with Sheriff Stilinski yet,


End file.
